


The Bar is Low

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Face Sitting, Hockey, I FUCKING LOVE HOCKEY, M/M, Mascots, NHL, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek and Yuri go to a hockey game. The Toronto Maple Leafs mascot is an absolute pervert.





	The Bar is Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/gifts).



> A/N: the Toronto Maple Leafs mascot, [Carlton the Bear](http://sportsmascots.wikia.com/wiki/Carlton_the_Bear_\(Toronto_Maple_Leafs\)), and the Edmonton Oilers mascot, [Hunter the Lynx](https://www.nhl.com/news/edmonton-oilers-introduce-new-mascot-hunter/c-282141778).

———

Yuri was frowning.

Truth be told, Yuri was often frowning, but this evening his frown was even more intense than usual. Lips curled up in an expression that could curdle milk, wilt tigerlillies and make even the most stoic of Kazakh’s roll his eyes at him.

“It’s not that bad Yuri.”

“Bullshit!”

Yuri spat at Otabek, trailing close behind him through the sea of blue and white jerseys. Loud, obnoxious and reeking of beer and the vague occasional scent of cheap stadium poutine.

 _Canadians_.

“You’ve got nothing better to do anyway.”

Otabek said in an off-handed way, as if he wasn’t just trying to throw massive shade on Yuri’s weekend before the Autumn Classic. His square shoulders weaved in and out of the crowd with more presence than a guy with his diminutive height should really deserve.

“That’s not true…”

Yuri muttered, clasping his fingers around Otabek’s wrist as the other teen was almost threatened to be swallowed up by the mob entirely. And god forbid, he was even wearing one of the jerseys. So much for being _cool_.

“We could be back at the hotel.”

He added with an after thought, stumbling down the concrete steps, narrowly avoiding a wet puddle that looked suspiciously like half-digested cheese curds and Kokanee.

Otabek, looking surprisingly handsome in his blue and white Maple Leafs jersey. Royal blue offsetting the rich golden hue of his skin. Yuri couldn’t help but imagine him on his knees, in nothing _but_ the jersey, thick cock tenting the polyester as he stroked himself in languid—

“Yuri.”

Said handsome Kazakh’s voice interrupted Yuri from his jersey-addled day dream.

“Your seat.”

Otabek pointed across the way. They weren’t in the nosebleeds at least, but they were jammed between one cluster of blue-and-white and one cluster of orange-and-blue jerseyed Canadians. They were already giving each other shifty looks between swigs of their overpriced beer.

Yuri gave Otabek one more pleading look.

Otabek, bless his soul, did not relent. Taking the initiative he pushed past the group of men in Maple Leafs jerseys to plant himself immediately next to the orange-clad dorks; fronts emblazoned with ‘OILERS’. They sneered at them but said nothing.

Yuri snorted. Typical Canadians. Can’t even shit on the opposing team.

He sighed, collapsing into the cold plastic and pulling his hoodie down low over his brow. Trying desperately to rekindle the image of Otabek all hot in needy in his Maple Leafs jersey as airhorns blared loudly around him. 

Fucking, christ willing, it was the only thing that would get him through the evening.

———

By the end of the first period Yuri had managed to gain some kind of begrudging acceptance of his situation.

Maybe it was the fact that the Toronto supporters next to him kept offering him and Otabek free beer. One even sipping them a swig of a neatly concealed flask masquerading as a polar bear plushie.

Or maybe it was the fact that Yuri garnered immense satisfaction from watching Canadians beat the living shit out of each other on the ice. By the end of the first period the referee had already broken up two massive fist fights, the first of which broke out just seconds into the game.

By the second period Yuri’s mood had darkened considerably.

Somewhere far along in his fantasy of Otabek burying his cock deep in his ass and letting him cut through his Maple Leafs jersey with one of his skates, the referee’s whistle shrilled above the din.

There was a red card, or a foul or _something_ (fucked if he understood the rules of ‘whack a puck with a stick as hard as you can’), and the home supporters around him booed and jeered in protest. Standing to voice their very explicit complaints.

Otabek amongst them.

Yuri stared up at Otabek from under his hood with a look of mildly horny disgust.

_Literally what the fuck._

He looked down to the ice where the Maple Leafs #42 was helmet-to-helmet with the Oilers #97, screaming something in his face with curse words that would make even Yuri blush.

Something. Something. _Fucking high-stick_. Something. _Your mother’s fucking cunt_. Something. Something. _McDavid you fucking hickory sack of shit_.

Yuri sniffed. So much for being polite.

And Otabek, somehow breaking his regular cool facade was pumping his fist and egging it on; roughly elbowing aside an Oiler’s supporter that had got up in his face about it. 

Of course then a fight had almost broken out from his other side, the Toronto-home supporters standing to back Otabek up as his strong hands tangled into the front of orange fabric to shove at the guy next to him.

Inevitably, and somehow in a very Otabek like fashion, the almost-brawl had ended with an Altin-staredown. The chaos on the ice also dissipating and deflating whatever testosterone-fueled bullshit was going on around him.

Yuri literally jumped out of his chair ready to high-tail the fuck out of there by the time the second period horn had sounded.

“I’m going to piss now.”

Yuri announced loudly, pulling his hood down around his neck with a glare at his supposedly _cool_ , supposedly _chill_ , friend, boyfriend, whatever.

Otabek, still peaked, and quite out of breath nodded. And much to his surprise, rose from his seat to follow Yuri up the concrete stairway to the courseway.

“Hey, slow down.”

He caught Yuri’s thin wrist, the Russian turning back with raised eyebrows.

Otabek coughed, clearing his throat as his free hand came up to scratch the short hair at the back of his scalp.

“Sorry, Yura. I just… been a while. Hockey.”

It wasn’t much of a sentence or an apology even, but maybe Yuri had drunk enough shitty Canadian beer that it seemed endearing and dorky rather than obnoxious and dumb. He deflated a little, looking back into the sea of orange and (mostly) blue jerseys surrounding them.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Otabek’s beer-tinged breath was right in his ear, tinkling against his hair.

“Come on. I know the best place.”

And all of a sudden he was dragging Yuri along through the crowd and in-between crowded concession stands.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask _’Best place for what?’_ before Otabek read his mind for him.

“Used to train here remember. Staff bathroom on the ground floor, nobody uses it during games.”

Oh.

_Oh!_

Yuri’s mind immediately perked up, along with his dick, as all of a sudden his Maple Leaf jersey fantasies seemed to be filtering into reality.

They were half-way through the crowd, into a less busy intermingling of hockey fans when he caught a glimpse at a giant fluffy mascot all decked out in orange. Yuri stopped pulling away from Otabek’s grip for a second to get a closer look.

Yuri’s green eyes widened.

It was a lynx. A lynx dressed up in a dorky orange and blue Oilers jersey, but a lynx nonetheless.

Fuck the Maple Leafs! Fuck their polar bear mascot bullshit. This was way better.

_So._

_Fucking._

_Cool._

He whipped his neck back around almost fast enough to give himself whiplash, fingers pulling his phone from his pocket and deftly swiping to the front facing camera with speed only gifted to the millennial generation. 

“Otabek!”

He yelled behind him and…

Fuck, he was gone. 

Yuri saw the door printed ‘STAFF ONLY’ swing closed a few feet away. His dick was hard and twitching in his jeans but his thumb also twitched against the white ‘capture’ button on his phone.

He turned back to where the Oilers mascot had been, only to find the giant cat gone.

_Shit._

Using his cock as a divining rod his turned another 180, ready to sprint back through the staff door to catch up to Otabek. He was surprised to find a massive white polar bear in his place. Rotund belly blocking his path.

Without meaning to, he face planted straight into the blue and white Maple Leaf in the centre of the mascots belly.

“What the fuck asshole?!”

Yuri spluttered trying to take a few steps back. The polar bear caught him with awkwardly huge ‘paws’ before he could fall back on his ass. Straightening him and gripping him by the waist as he pulled him in for a totally unwarranted _bear_ hug.

“Fuck, you stupid bear. Out of my way. Go suck Wayne Gretzky’s dick or something.”

Yuri spat against the fur. Before he could spit out more curses or kick the mascot in his white-fuzzy shins, he felt two felt hands migrate down to fondle his ass.

He could feel the finger tips under the costume press into his cheeks hard, parting them just slightly in his skin tight jeans.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

Yuri Plisetsky went pink, then red, all the way from his scalp to his chest as he wrestled out of the groping hands of the Maple Leafs mascot. He hiccuped as he tripped over his feet, pushing through the swinging staff door and legging it down the empty service hallway.

His heart thumped hard in his chest.

Fucking mascot, Jesus Christ.

He sprinted at full speed down the corridor, not daring to look back over his shoulder.

He could get trauma or some shit.

Yuri kept running, turning blind corners until he met a set of stairs that head down to the ground level. His hard dick chafing in his jeans as he ran, not once forgetting his goal, occasionally glancing from side to side trying to find some evidence of Otabek’s path in the sterile hallways.

After a minute, he raced out of the stairwell and was met face-on with the door to the men’s washroom.

Perfect.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath, unzipping his black hoodie to reveal an over-sized tiger-stripe shirt. Two-sizes too big and falling off one shoulder.

Straightening and cracking his neck, Yuri pushed through the door to the washroom.

This must have been the place. Like Otabek had mentioned, it was totally empty. Clean and almost barely used. The urinal cakes still fresh and the smell of bleach heavy in the air. Yuri was almost impressed at how well Otabek remembered this place, it was years since he trained in Canada, after all.

“Beka?”

He asked to the empty room tentatively, skirting across the tiles on his creepers.

Then the door behind him burst open.

Yuri whipped around, snarl painted across his faerie-like face.

_Fuck no._

It was the fucking polar bear.

It stared at him with dead black eyes, too big for his already too-big mascot head. The door behind him swung closed with an ominous creek.

Yuri sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. Definitely not fucking horrified by the scenario.

The polar bear took one step toward him in his too-big feet, rubber sticking to the tiles. The girth of his fuzzy white belly too wide for even Yuri to duck behind him and run for safety.

The mascot loomed over him, so close Yuri could almost hear the heavy breathing from inside the suit. So close that if he had looked hard enough he would have seen the devious blue eyes from behind the black mesh of the polar bears eyes.

But Yuri didn’t, and acting on the adrenaline of a pretty boy about to get sexually assaulted by a hockey mascot in an empty stadium bathroom, he yelled LOUD and put all his pent up anger into one kick that landed the mascot straight in the padded crotch.

Padded or not, the human in the mascot outfit yelped out a ‘ _TABARNAK_ ’, earning him another kick to the sternum that send him sprawling onto his back on the clean tile of the bathroom floor.

Yuri, in his panicked state, did not stop kicking him. Heel jamming over and over again into the soft belly of the polar bear whom grunted and thrashed. Two awkward paws coming up to his oversized head to pull off the white-fuzzy helmet.

“Heck, kitten, no need to get violent.”

Yuri froze immediately. A cold chill of white hot anger shooting down the back of his neck as he looked down at the ‘mascot’ sprawled hapless on the washroom floor.

“ _Jeh Jeh_.”

Yuri spat with so much venom, JJ himself was surprised that his saliva didn’t melt through the white fluff of his costume.

With his best effort he attempted to form a ‘JJ Style’ from the fingers of his thick white gloves.

It did nothing to help Yuri’s anger which was now at catastrophic levels.

He dug his heel back into JJ’s podgy white belly, putting dusty footmarks across the Maple Leafs logo.

“You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Poutine. Loving. Shit.”

He emphasized with each kick.

JJ grunted as he caught Yuri by the ankle to try and cease the attack on his gut.

Yuri shook free the ‘paw’, giving one final kick to JJ’s stomach as he stumbled back. All the adrenaline flowing out of him at once. He gasped in a few breaths.

“Why the fuck are you even here?! What the fuck?!”

He motioned with one hand to the polar bear get-up.

JJ shrugged as best he could from his position on the floor.

“Volunteering. How do you think you and Beks got such good tickets, kitten?”

Yuri made a face. Nose crinkling in disgust as he continued to stare down at JJ.

“I should have fucking known.”

With the immediate threat of being bent over a sink and buggered by a polar bear absolved, Yuri was almost disappointed. His forgotten hard-on giving an angry throb at the lack of satisfying ‘Otabek’ and ‘jersey’ in the washroom.

“Uh, kitten.”

“What?”

Yuri hissed, heel of his palm digging against his jeans to try and re-position his dick in a way that didn’t make it feel like it was going to break out of the denim at any moment.

“Help me up?”

JJ said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Yuri’s expression immediately shifted. He slowly turned his green-eyed gaze back down on the Canadian. 

JJ trapped on his back in his polar bear suit. 

JJ who would not get up off of the ground. 

JJ who had gripped tight onto his ass like his was going to try and wedge his dumb ass paws in his crack and finger him with oversized mascot fingers.

Yuri snorted, expression turning predatory.

He took a step around JJ. Standing near the side of his head to toe at his undercut teasingly.

“Poor Jeh Jeh, can’t get up, huh?”

Jean-Jacques gave a rare expression of impatience.

“No. I can’t.”

He breathed, trying to careen his neck away from where Yuri kept toeing him with the rubber of his creepers.

“Oh…” Yuri’s lips curled up into a grin, palming his cock through his jeans, “That’s too bad.”

Before JJ could fashion a charming response, Yuri had straddled the wide chest of the costume to seat his ass directly on the white Maple Leaf. The cushioning of the costume thick enough JJ wasn’t _uncomfortable_ per se, but even the diminutive weight of the Russian sitting on his chest was still enough to make his breathing a little heavier.

JJ watched as Yuri’s nails scratched across his zipper at eye level. Green eyes narrowing as one finger pulled at the button that dug into the white skin of his stomach.

“Be a good _bear_ and no teeth, okay, Jeh Jeh?”

JJ sucked in a breath, both paws coming up to try and grip at Yuri’s hips but they were batted away before they met the mark.

“And no touching.”

Yuri spat. He popped his button, pulling down his zipper to let his cock spring free.

JJ wasn’t really that surprised. Yuri had a tendency to not wear underwear when Otabek was around.

He licked his lips, staring down the barrel of the short, pink cock. Pretty and hard, indents of the seams of Yuri’s jeans digging patterns into the pale skin.

He opened his mouth almost instinctively, tongue lolling out a little as his eyes glazed over.

Yuri snorted, smirking as he gave himself a few short pumps.

“You’re such a thirsty slut, aren’t you?”

He tapped the weeping head of his cock against JJ’s chin.

He nodded dumbly, trying to angle his neck up to catch the tip of Yuri’s dick in his mouth.

Yuri shuffled back just a little with a delighted hum, watching JJ’s expression grow exasperated.

He kept pumping his fist over his dick, pulling his foreskin back and forth in JJ’s face, letting lose a few short moans.

“You don’t deserve it. You fucking pervert.”

He breathed.

Yuri let go of his cock suddenly, it slapped against his belly as he shifted on JJ’s plushy chest, toeing off his shoes and peeling off his jeans and casting them aside. Barely aware of the faint noises of the crowd cheering and blaring air horns as the final period began.

He stood, toes cold on the immaculate tiles as he stood with one foot on either side of JJ’s head. Long hair of his undercut tickling his ankles.

JJ stared up at him. Blue eyes encased in an utterly adoring look as he was given a more than decadent view of Yuri’s calfs, all the way up to his balls and cock hanging heavy over him. Lose shirt open enough he could even catch a glimpse of Yuri's tiny pink nipples pebbles underneath. 

Yuri’s dick twitched, and a thin strand of clear pre-cum broke free to land across JJ’s surprised expression.

He gasped so hard as he licked it away that Yuri was almost sure he’d cum in his stupid polar bear suit then and there. Not that he really cared.

“Looking good, Yuri-chan.”

He breathed. Another air horn and a much closer sound of feet shuffling on tile was barely audible over Yuri’s heavy breathing.

The Russian didn’t seem to notice, just giving a trite grin to reply: “No more talking.”

And seated himself directly on JJ’s face.

Yuri was on the balls of his feet, hands pressed into the fuzzy white fur of JJ’s chest as he levered his ass back and onto the Candian’s waiting mouth.

It was hot and wet. Mouth already open and tongue waiting to lap at his rim as he settled over the bottom half of JJ’s face.

JJ moaned, almost sobbed as Yuri rubbed his balls and crack the length of JJ’s waiting tongue.

Yuri chuckled a little, gasping as JJ’s gloved hands did come up to grip at his hips. The hold was awkward, not able to feel much through the thick material of the costume, but that was all the better for Yuri whom arched back. He balanced up on the balls of his feet and came down again, bouncing on JJ’s face as pulled both cheeks apart to tongue his rim with long and heavy licks.

“F-f-fuck.”

Yuri stammered, feeling JJ growl and thrust his tongue harder against the relenting muscle. He fisted himself with one hand, the other reaching back to take a handful of JJ’s black hair and push his tongue in deeper.

He sobbed, bouncing up and down and riding out JJ’s tongue as best he could. Gasping and moaning, lose shirt hanging entirely off one shoulder to expose milky white skin, tinged with a blush that spanned down his chest.

JJ whimpered, hips bucking into no where as he shuddered, saliva coating the lower part of his face. Moaning as he alternating licking stripes over Yuri’s rim and dipping in as best he could.

Yuri groaned, fist twisting his foreskin with a lewd ‘squish’ of skin as JJ huffed hot breath over his ass, rimming him in earnest.

He whimpered as he came, shooting streaks of cum over the blue jersey and white fur of the polar bear outfit, ass still bouncing over the bottom of JJ’s face as he rode out his orgasm.

Yuri slowed, releasing his chafed dick he let himself fall onto his knees. Collapsing onto the dirtied and spongy belly of JJ’s mascot outfit. He heard JJ catch his breath, cracking his neck with a few loud pops. One paw ‘pat patting’ his hip gently, ass still coated in saliva in full view of JJ’s face and the adjacent bathroom stall.

The adjacent bathroom stall that was already open, one tanned hand clasped hard on the door jam. 

There was a soft sound of cum splattering in short spurts onto the floor; immediately next to the mascot and the lithe Russian laying on top of him.

Yuri’s head perked up at the familiar growl. 

Sitting up, he twisted around on his perch on JJ’s chest to see Otabek, thick cock tented against the blue of his Maple Leafs jersey, wringing the last of an orgasm out of himself and onto the washroom floor.

Yuri’s mouth opened, aghast and JJ just let out a chuckle.

Otabek released his cock with a huff and a half-shrug.

Yuri Plisetsky was sure of only one thing in that moment.

He fucking loved hockey.

———


End file.
